Warning Sign
by electricladay
Summary: Maybe if their stars align, this could work. [JennyxSam]


_Short drabble. Jenny and Sam. Star crossed, and all that._

 _Inspiration: I found- Amber Run_

 _"You don't love a girl because of beauty. You love her because she sings a song only you understand"- L.J. Smith_

* * *

Jenny found him.

But it wasn't like Sam was hiding. He never had been. Not since the first moment they met. He was going mad himself, but how was it coincidence that they both had delusions about demons and devils and the end of the world? Maybe he wasn't so crazy. In a world where she had been on her own, it felt nice to hear someone else say tell her that she wasn't crazy, either. He wasn't hide then, and he didn't now.

He looked out over the banister of the motel as if looking at something picturesque. Maybe he was. Sam was the kind of man that lived in his own head, and for the first time in a long time, Jenny's mind thought of something as asinine as an astrology sign and it led her to the inviting spot beside him.

"Are you a Pisces?"

He paused, looking at her in that way he'd taken to; like she was saying exactly what he needed to hear. This both tickled and disturbed her, for experience had taught her that these things weren't really possible. Then again, Sam Winchester had been confirming the possibility of the impossible since the day he told her that white demons were real and that he fought them for a living and that he was going to help her fight, too.

"I'm a Taurus. They day dream too", he turned to her, eyes looking just as tired as they had before, but glinting with what she could only describe as expectation. She wondered why, and for a moment thought back on their interactions; they had always been pleasant. Flirtatious and funny and well-earned distractions from the constant horror show that was their lives. He probably thought she may be here to provide more of that. He was wrong, but she didn't mind conceding a little while she was here.

"Not the ones I know; you might just be the first", she turned her back to the parking lot and leaned her elbows against the banister, because she'd rather look at him than gravel and she wasn't ashamed to admit that. Her subtle, flirtatious, always up to something smirk contrasted with the softness in her voice when she spoke next, "are you okay?"

He looked at her, and all that glint and flirtation had disappeared. His haunted eyes found hers, and she knew the answer.

Tonight, Jenny and Abbie Mills met Sam's brother for the first time. He was possessed by what Sam described as The Mark of Cain. While Dean Winchester was once a great hunter and what Sam described as an amazing brother, he'd become a crude, loud mouthed, mean, dangerous monster straight out of a nightmare under the mark's influence. Abbie had witnessed this first hand, and Jenny didn't like the older Winchester for it, possessed or not.

They were there because Sam had called in a favor. He'd been a point of reference and a helpful hand in the battle in Sleepy Hollow. After he'd finally found his brother, he called her phone. She and Abbie were on a plane a week later to Lebanon, Kansas. And a week after that they were backing him up when he found demon Dean. Sam subdued his brother. Abbie talked down the vet. Jenny drove the car back to the bunker.

Dean hadn't attacked Sam until after she and Abbie had gone to find the angel. Jenny had warned him. She thought it wiser that one of them stick around because his brother was one tough son of a bitch, but Sam was sure that he could handle himself. It was all a trust fall to find the angel, let him zap the three of them back to the bunker, and get there just in time to keep Dean from murdering Sam. So Jenny, Abbie and Castiel kept watch as Sam performed a ritual Jenny was sure he was going to need ten years of sleep after, on the brother that nearly killed him. Jenny remembered looking at Abbie, and the two sharing a, _and we thought we were bad_ , look. Hours later, Dean's curse was lifted, and Jenny and Abbie stepped out of the basement while the trio spoke about things Jenny was sure she didn't want to hear about. Yeah, a headless horseman were insane, but this shit was over the top. And really personal.

Abbie insisted they get a hotel that night because she was not staying in an enclosed space with American Psycho 3. Jenny and Sam didn't blame her. They had just gotten up to their rooms and gotten settled when Sam wandered off to get drinks and hadn't come back. Jenny went to go find him, and here they were.

"I don't remember almost dying this much when you came to New York", Jenny smirked, trying to keep it light. If she were honest, she wasn't sure what to say, because Jenny loved Abbie, and always had, but they were just beginning to really get to know one another again. That was its own can of worms. But was going on between these Winchester boys was some deep seated angst that Jenny could only sort of relate to. So she hoped she didn't hurt him anymore than he already had been.

Sam scoffed, and she welcomed the sound, "yeah, well while the horseman with a shot gun was new, he wasn't that bad", he scooted closer to her, and she wondered if it was on purpose. Part of her hoped it was.

"Are you thinking of a different horseman?" her incredulity gave way to laughter and he joined her. She kept her eyes on him, her laugh sputtering out, while his grew silent, and then his body let out an exhausted sigh. She feared he'd fall to his knees, so she stood a little straighter, reaching a hand out to him. Those haunted eyes turned back to her and she couldn't escape them, "it wasn't him, I know it wasn't but…" he flounders, looking for something to say, to justify his brother and Jenny realizes that maybe they aren't so different. She keeps her hand on his, and he's shaking and she wonders if this man ever cries. She brings her hand to his forearm, and then to his shoulder, and she holds it firmly, reminding him silently that she's there.

"I almost killed him", his eyes stay on the asphalt in the parking lot, and his voice is deep in his throat and it shakes just slightly.

"He almost killed you-"

"But it wasn't him", and those haunted eyes of his have so much conviction that she agrees. And she thinks of herself, how she was once possessed and how that wasn't her, but the demon amplified and twisted the raw material that was. She doesn't think she needs to tell him that. Part of her believes he knows. Maybe he's even trying to justify himself (she also doesn't need to tell him that, not now anyway).

"No", she agrees. He's surprised but she isn't. "It wasn't. So we kiss and make up and deal with it in the morning." Her smirk is just playful enough for him to see that she gets it, and that she knows what he needs to hear like she always does and he wants to kiss her, because she's there when she doesn't have to be, but maybe this isn't the right time.

He nods, and stands a little straighter. She does too, facing him and he _really_ wants to kiss her. But he doesn't. And he hates himself for it, "I didn't buy those drinks".

She gives him a half smile, "I think we can manage."

"Thank you", his voice is sincere, and he knows it kills the whole flirt vibe but he needs to make sure she knows how much this means to him, "You didn't have to come out here and risk your neck for me."

"A debt's a debt", she says, but her eyes tell him something else.

"You don't fly 3 hours straight just for a debt", he calls her out. He wants to see her falter, maybe see if all this flirting means anything or if she just speaks the opposite sex like a foreign language. It both excites him and scares him, because the last logical thing he needs is to throw Jenny Mills into the hot mess that is his life.

"Maybe it wasn't just a debt", her lips spread across her face in a way that makes him curse his awkwardness and hesitancy to kiss her. Before he can think about it again, she's already walking back towards her room.

"Besides", she continues, "Virgos and Taurus' are pretty compatible; Maybe I was gonna be here anyway, Stars aligned and all that", both of them looked at the dark sky instinctively, and Sam grins, looking back at her. She was standing further from him than she had been before and Sam finds himself missing the closeness.

"If I'm ever in New York", he tosses the net, "I'll look you up. If it's meant to be" he takes a few steps towards her, "stars aligned, and all that."

Her grin turn into a full on smile and he adores it. She nods, "see you, Sam."

She will.

He promises.

* * *

 _I love this pair and they make me happy. This is kinda shit and a little confusing since I wrote it at 1am but I applaud you for getting to the end of it. I edited it, for coherency. I really want to do a Dean/Abbie OS and I just might since I've finally found a crossover verse that makes some sense._

 _Anyway tell me what you guys think! I love feedback!_

 _Cheers, friends._


End file.
